snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Super Mario Adventures
New Super Mario Adventures is a comic on Snafu-Comics.com as well as on Mariocomics.com. It is written bij Danny8Bit, sketch and layout by JamesManTheGenold, ink and text by PudgyBat, backgrounds and colors by EarthGwee and cover art by JamesMan and Matt Herms. The story takes a new twist at the classic concept of the Mario games. Plot Issue 1= The Mushroom Kingdom is under attack by the Koopas just as Mario and the others exit the castle. A few hours earlier Mario and Luigi are getting ready for their next plumbing job, this time at the castle of Princess Peach Toadstool. Mario wants to make sure he looks good, with Luigi teasing him he only wants to impress the princess. Once they arrive at the castle they are greeted by Toadsworth who guides them own to the basement where he shows the broken pipes. The pipes are a total wreck and although Luigi doubts if they can fix it, Mario immediately focuses and gets on the job. They work hard, with Mario obviously doing more work than Luigi. When the moment of truth arrived and they turn on the system it reveals many Fighter Fly's, Sidesteppers, Spinies, Buzzy Beetles and even some Koopa Troopas. Mario pulls out his plunger, to which the monsters laugh at, and attacks them. Mario beats up almost all of the enemies while Luigi gets cornered by some of them. Fortunately Mario kicks a Koopa shell at him which Luigi kicks to the enemies and knocks them out. They question what these monsters were doing here, but think they might have sought shelter in the pipes. Mario goes on to ask which of the monsters didn't belong there, Luigi answered with the Koopa Troopa. Meanwhile a Fighter Fly was observing them and flew away after the conversation. Mario went after it to get some more info. However once he got a hold of his feet it flew out of the basement into the hall of the castle. While flying through the hall the Fighter Fly gave Mario a kick which dropped him onto the ground. The Fighter Fly immediately rushed towards Peach who ended up knocking it out with a frying pan, gaining Mario's love with that action. Peach asked if Mario was alright but Toad immediately interfered and was suspicious of Mario. Toadsworth appeared and explained that Mario probably has a good explanation for what happened. Mario told the stories and was reminded of the Koopas and said they encountered them in the pipes. Peach and Toadsworth drew the conclusion that Bowser was going to attack the kingdom. Right at that moment there was an earth shock and they all headed outside only to see Bowser emerging. |-|Issue 2= It starts with a flashback with a young Peach conversing with her father King Toadstool about what the Koopas are. He explained they were the bad guys who hold evil intentions but assured Peach that he will protect her from them. In present day a Paratroopa descends down from the airship to talk with Peach. He reports that Bowser an audience with her, and if she doesn't they'll continue to lay waste on the kingdom. Peach agrees with the deal although Mario, Luigi and Toad immediately disagree with her decision. Peach says she does it to protect the kingdom. She hugs Toadsworth who tells her to be careful and she flies off on the Paratroopa to the airship of Bowser. Luigi called her brave to which Toadsworth agreed. Toad however got angry at Toadsworth for not stopping her, although Toadsworth replied she would've gone either way as it is the best for the kingdom. Mario then says they can't idly stand by and do something. At that moment Kamek arrives and says them to surrender. Mario and Luigi question who Kamek is and Toad explains he is the leader of the court magician, Bowser's second-hand and a creep. Kamek gets angry and summons a hoard of Koopas and Goombas. Mario throws a fireball in his face and Kamek gives the Koopas the command to attack. Pages For the complete list of pages and chapters see: New Super Mario Adventures/Pages Category:Manga/Comics